


Welcome aboard, Mr. Maldovar

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'arrivo sulla TARDIS del suo inquilino meno ingombrante, dal suo polemico punto di vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome aboard, Mr. Maldovar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> “Nessuno dovrebbe essere lasciato solo, da vecchio.”  
> ('Il vecchio e il mare')
> 
> Con mille scuse, a Nykyo per non averla taggata su FB <3

 

Il chip ha iniziato a funzionare a singhiozzo. Per la maggior parte del tempo sono solo con i miei pensieri, che diventano sempre meno piacevoli.  
Mi sento solo.  
Mi sento vecchio.  
E non sono due cose che vanno bene insieme, soprattutto se sei una testa in una scatola.  
  
"Salve, amico, ho fatto un salto a trovarti."  
Ha un aspetto completamente diverso e non porta più quel tremendo cravattino, finalmente. Anche lui è vecchio, eccome. Ma non è solo. Dalla sua TARDIS spuntano gli occhi tristi di una Siluriana.  
"Nuovo equipaggio! Vuoi unirti?" incalza il Dottore, gli occhi chiari che scintillano di una nuova, inquietante furbizia.  
"Ti sembra che possa aiutarti a pilotare il tuo trabiccolo, Dottore? E non avresti dovuto nasconderti?"  
"Farai meravigliosamente _pendant_ con il mio, ehm, trabiccolo, Dorium. Sei gentile a preoccuparti per me, come sempre, ma ho già risolto a modo mio, grazie."  
  
Un Sontaran burbero ma probabilmente in buona fede mi sistema ad un'altezza che mi pare eccessiva. Ho una vista fin troppo panoramica, e siccome la mia scatola oscilla appesa ad una corda dal soffitto, inizio ad avere il mal di mare.  
"Comodo, signor Maldovar?" sorride un'umana che si potrebbe definire graziosa, ma che con la sua giovinezza mi fa solo ribollire di rabbia.  
"No, ma grazie lo stesso, signorina."  
"Nemmeno io mi sento molto a mio agio, se può consolarla. Prima che cambiasse... sembrava che il Dottore volesse viaggiare solo con me. Forse anche lui ora mi vede in modo diverso. Non sono più un mistero. Non sono più nessuno di importante..."  
Oh, no, le lamentele di una ragazzetta innamorata no. Chiudete, prego, lasciatemi in pace.  
  
"Clara, Strax, Vastra! Reggetevi forte, stiamo per atterrare!"  
  
Un momento... e io dove dovrei reggermi?  
  
SDENG!!  
  
Mi sentivo solo.  
Mi sentivo vecchio.  
Ma ero in pace, per la miseria.


End file.
